Przyjaźni moc
Przyjaźni moc (tyt. org. A Friend for Life) — piosenka śpiewana na koniec filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls w napisach końcowych. Pierwotnie w tym miejscu miała być piosenka My Little Pony Friends, ale ostatecznie zamieniono ją na tę. Na kanale YouTube Hasbro Studios Shorts można obejrzeć teledysk piosenki, zawierający sceny z pierwszego filmu oraz klipów promocyjnych Idealny dzień na zabawę oraz Ogon w ruch. Część piosenki w wersji polskiej, podobnie jak Jestem tęczą, została zagłuszona przez lektora. Tekst (wersja polska) :Sparkle ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja ::Niepierwszy raz ::Pobłądziłam, zgubiłam się ::Jest mi źle ::Przeciwności wszędzie ::Ty mówisz mi ::Że po nocy przyjdą lepsze dni ::Pocieszasz mnie ::Dzięki tobie śmieję się ::Jesteś jak słońce na niebie (Słońce i) ::Tak, potrzebuję ciebie (Będziesz ty) ::Ty podasz rękę ::Gdy będzie źle ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja ::Czasem zdarza się burza ::Dni wielkiej złości ::I wątpliwości ::Wystarczy gest ::Jedno spojrzenie ::Wyrzucam precz ::Każde złe wspomnienie ::Jesteś jak słońce na niebie ::Tak, potrzebuję ciebie ::Ty podasz dłoń ::Kiedy będzie źle ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja ::Czasem się potykam ::Czasem miewam złe dni ::Mówisz: „Będzie dobrze” ::A ja wierzę w to ::Bo ufam ci ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty ::Ooo-ooo-ooo ::(Jesteś jak słońce na niebie) ::Przyjaźni moc ::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja ::(Tak, potrzebuję ciebie) ::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja Tekst (wersja angielska) :Wokalistka ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::I couldn't see what was ::Right there in front of me ::Turned my back ::Got my mind off track ::Yeah ::You saw a world that was ::Something new entirely ::Helped me to see ::All the possibilities ::Oooohhhhh.... ::Like a star in the day light ::Or like a diamond at night ::Your light was hidden ::From my sight ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::Every friendship is tested ::You say you're sincere ::But it's all unclear now ::But with a word ::Everything changes ::And just like that ::You and I are right back ::Oohhh.... ::Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light) ::Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night) ::Your light will shine ::When the time is right ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::When I put my hand out ::And I thought I would fall ::You knew what I needed ::And you came around ::To fix it all ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::Ooohh-wa-ooohh ::(Like a star in the day light) ::A friend for life ::That's what you are to me ::(Like a diamond at night) ::That's what you are to me en:A Friend for Life Kategoria:Piosenki z pierwszego filmu